


Tequila Sunrise

by Witchy74woman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/M, Girls' Night Out, One Night Stands, Short One Shot, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy74woman/pseuds/Witchy74woman
Summary: Hermione is sharing tequila with Pansy, who will she be sharing the sunrise with?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Tequila Sunrise

“Come on Granger, drink up.” Pansy said, she pushed the tequila shot towards Hermione.  
Hermione shuddered after drinking it, “I’m going to hate you tomorrow.”  
Pansy laughed, “but tonight when you’re in someone’s bed, you’ll love me.”  
She looked at Hermione with her eyebrows raised, “you’ve yet to pick a man I approve of, try again.”  
Hermione rolled her eyes but looked around the room again. “what about him?”  
Pansy looked up to see a flash of blonde hair and smirked at her, “I like him.”  
“I like him too,” she said and stood up to walk towards Draco Malfoy.


End file.
